Just a feeling
by Dark Padme
Summary: -One shot- Ron tries to find the right words to tell Hermione what he really feels but he didn't know someone else was there.


Hello everyone! This is my fist R/H fic and I hope you guys like it this takes place in some part of the 5th book lots of fluffiness so hope you enjoy it ! Plz R/R

Disclaimer-I don't own Ron or Hermione J.K does.... lucky

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah it was one of those days where Hermione wouldn't even look at him of course she was angry at him, she always was.

But most of the times it was his fault he didn't want to admit it but he was really a jerk around her but what else could he possibly do to get her attention? Besides He loved to see her angry.

How could this happened? How did he fall in love with her? he didn't know it happened slowly watching how she gracefully raised her right arm up to answer the question nobody else knew how her sweet lips moved how her voice sounded like birds singing.

He shook his head what on earth was he thinking? Why couldn't he stop thinking about her, she was in his thoughts every day and every night even in his dreams it was tormenting him he just wanted to forget her but he couldn't.

Was this really love? This crazy feeling inside? He liked to see her walking around with her nose high feeling superior than everybody else and of course she was she was perfect.

He loved to see her smile, He even liked her smell like wild flowers in the middle of spring.

But how could he tell her? He was to proud he hated it how his mouth said something when he was thinking the complete opposite.

-I'm sorry- -Don't you even think I'm buying that Ronald Bilious Weasley!- she said her second name! She knew he hated it ! she was going to pay.

-So Hermione what are you doing?- She didn't pay attention to him so he took the "thing" she was making off her hands.

She got up from her chair immediately –Give it back Ron!- she yelled angry –What is this supposed to be?- He asked looking at it with confusion.

-A hat- -For whom?- -Just give it back!- Ron was way taller than her so she had to jump to try to reach his hand. –For the house elf's I suppose- -YES- she said firmly still jumping around everyone in the common room was staring at them.

-I know they are slaves but that doesn't mean they are stupid not even them would wear this –

Hermione finally took away the hat from his hand and she walked away –You're a jerk Ron !- she yelled mad.

So yes that was why she was mad at him, He always had to ruin everything now he was in his dorm looking himself in the big mirror next to the beds he didn't notice that the door was slightly open.

He was practicing how to apologize to her and maybe something else.

Hermione walked slowly to Ron's dorm she wanted to ask Harry if she could borrow Hedwig cause she needed to send a letter to her parents but she stopped cold when she saw Ron on his knees talking to the mirror.

-Hermione I know I'm a jerk to you sometimes well most of the times and I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past and- He paused

-And I want you to know that I .... I love you!- He smiled and his gaze went down –Yeah I know its odd me liking you? But its true I've been feeling butterflies flying around my stomach ever since last year, In the ball I was so jealous of Krum but I think you already knew that well I want you to know that you don't need to fix your hair or put make up on for me to like you I like you the way you are, I love your grumpy face in the morning how your messy hair looks the way you yell at me ever time I make you mad, your sweet smile Everything about you Hermione! Makes me go crazy! I love every part of you every strain of your hair, I love you so much and I want you to be happy see you smile every day! I don't want anything bad to happen to you I'll always be there to protect you I'll die for you in the hands of you know who If I have to anything for you, you're my reason to get up every morning and well those bloody birds too! I'd give anything to touch your sweet lips to warm you up when you're cold to hug you when you feel bad to encourage you to accomplish anything you want I truly deeply love you-

His eyes reflected so much emotion, He got up and laid down on his bed.

Hermione closed her eyes and whispered –I love you to Ron-


End file.
